


Cover Art: The Tenant of Campbell Hall

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip, Scrub In 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Cover art for ProfessorFlimflam's fic "The Tenant of Campbell Hall" for the Scrub In.





	Cover Art: The Tenant of Campbell Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tenant Of Campbell Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923351) by [ProfessorFlimflam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam). 



> Cover art for ProfessorFlimflam's fic "The Tenant of Campbell Hall" for the Scrub In. Hope you like.
> 
> Do not repost the it, use it in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
